Teardrops on my Guitar
by MirrorSakura
Summary: Songfic based on Taylor Swift's song Teardrops on my Guitar Please RxR, summary inside :D PLEASEEE READDD TT


Author's note – Hihi

**Author's note – Hihi! Okays this is another fic imam uploading on the same day, I'm going to work on Assassins chapter 4 soon. So hang in there! So meanwhile why dun you read this fic? Anyways the song name is the same as the story's name – Teardrops on my Guitar. The song was sung by Taylor Swift and you can search it thru youtube or sth :) So on with the story! Ps – the pairing SxS as usual… I'm finding another song for an ExT pairing, cos Tomoyo doesn't look like a person who wld play a guitar! TT sorry fans…**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN CCS OR THIS SONG!**

_Syaoran walked towards his best friend Sakura he smiles and asks,_

"_Hey Sakura… Don't you think that new girl is cute?"_

_Sakura turned to him, clutching her guitar case tightly, then shifted her glasses,_

"_E-erm… Yeah… Yuri-chan right?"_

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…  
That I want and I need everything that we should be,**

"_Sakura you shouldn't be so quiet and modest! Try to be like Yuri… You know?" _

_He laughed heartily as Sakura blushed and smiled weakly._

**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,**

_Sakura nodded slightly at him and Syaoran smiled at her, then patted her head. He turned and saw Yuri, and quickly went to talk to her while Yuri laughed and smiled at Syaoran. Sakura looked hopefully at Syaoran who walked right pass her… She sighed as he just waved and ignored her._

**  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**

_Sakura walked into the music room, she saw Syaoran sitting at a table with a puppet in his hands and his drumsticks in his other hand_

"_Oh hey Sakura… Look at this puppet I made…"_

_Sakura stared at the out of proportioned puppet and laughed till tears came out and she rolled on the floor._**  
**

**  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damm funny**

"_Kinomoto! Please be quiet! I'm testing a student here!"_

**That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**

_Sakura laughed softly again and said to her sensei,_

"_Gomen sensei…"_

_Syaoran stifled his laughter and continued playing with the puppet in attempt to make Sakura laugh again as she took her guitar out._

"_Ne, Sakura… I think Yuri is soooo cute. She's in the drama club and handles puppets you know… That's why I brought the puppet today… I used to like puppets when I was young… Maybe she's my destined one?"_

**  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**

_Sakura smiled weakly at him and took out her song sheet._

**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

_That night, Sakura sat down on her bed, holding her guitar in hand, she played the sad song that she made about a girl who couldn't get hold of her dreams. Then while singing the gentle song, she smiled at her guitar and tears fell upon it as she hugged it to sleep, dreaming of her only love. As the bright moon shone down on her and the crickets gentle melody could be heard flowing throughout the night. _**  
**

**  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

_The next morning Sakura woke up with red eyes and quickly rushed to get ready, then she grabbed her rollerblades and glided her way down to the university, guitar case still behind her, with her beloved guitar inside._

_Suddenly a ringing bell was heard and Sakura paused to head towards the side of the road, before hearing her name being called,_

"_Sakura! You're up early today I see?"_

_Sakura stared at Syaoran's chocolate hair blowing through the air and him riding on his bike, then she blushed and whacked him._

"_What do you mean? I'm always early!"_

_Syaoran laughed and shouted,_

"_Race ya then!"_

_With that, a gust of wind flew past Sakura, leaving her stunned as she slowly skated to school, ignoring Syaoran's childish behaviour._

**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

_Upon arrival Sakura saw Yuri headed towards Syaoran and smiling happily with a pink bag behind her, that she then handed over to Syaoran who began to smiling as well. He then laughed and hugged her. Sakura patted her guitar and sighed, whispering to herself, "So I guess its okay to give up ne? Syaoran will never fall for a nerdy guitar player like me."_

**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

_After school Syaoran quickly ran to catch up with Sakura,_

"_Sakura can I borrow your skates? Yuri wants to try rollerblading. And I told her I could borrow it from you… But if you use them as a transport then its okay…"_

_Sakura looked at her skates then to Syaoran, who was smiling,_

"_Mm… Sure, go ahead."_

_She held her one and only pair of rollerblades to him, trying her best to smile. Syaoran looked at Sakura's figure walking away, then back to the rollerblades, pondering on one thought… Doesn't Sakura rollerblade to school and back? Oh well… Since she says its okay…_

_Somewhere at a bustop,_

_Sakura sat by the bench shifted her glasses and sighed as the bus came in sight and she got up into the bus to head home as the rain outside started to fall…_

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**

_The following night,_

_Sakura sat alone in her room, again with her guitar, singing another song with all her heart, crying… Then she held the picture of Syaoran and her and she ripped it,_

"_Syaoran… Gomene… I can't handle it anymore and I don't want to. I'm going to sleep tonight with a heavy heart but I'll keep smiling at you, cos I know you like me best when I'm smiling…"_

**  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight**

_And as the night flew by, Sakura sat alone in the bed, trying to mend her broken heart, and her tears fell onto her guitar again…_****

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

_The next day…_

_Syaoran looked at Sakura and saw her eyes red,_

"_Here's your rollerblades… Why are your eyes so red Sakura?"_

_Sakura looked up at him and smiled,_

"_Sore eyes Syaoran… Sore eyes."_****

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

**Author's last words – So how was it? I think its great but sad… TT please remember to RxR quickly :D Looking forward to the comments for this songfic A LOT!! TT. Click the button down there :)**


End file.
